Sleeping Demon
by Sonicathehedgehog24
Summary: Ya han pasado 4 años, Lady Elizabeth llega a la mansión Phantomhive con una inesperada noticia, ya no es la prometida de Ciel. Un secreto solo conocido por los demonios sale a flote, dando a conocer parte del pasado de Sebastián. En el cual la nueva prometida de Ciel y los sirvientes de esta están envueltos. Realmente ¿Que ocurrió hace 17 años?
1. Mucho Gusto, My Lady

Habían pasado cuatro años, para este entonces Ciel tenía 16. Se había convertido en un joven apuesto, de buen físico y mente brillante. Todas las chicas (y algún que otro chico) lo adoraban, pero el siempre actuaba cortes pero a la vez tajante y cortaba las propuestas desde raíz.

Desde que cumplió sus catorce, la gente dejo de pensar en él como un niño, lo tomaban como la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, según él, como debía ser.

Hace unos días Lady Elizabeth había mandando un mensaje a la mansión Phantomhive, diciendo que estaría allí en dos días, con la escusa de tener que decirle algo verdaderamente importante a Ciel. El no le tomo importancia alguna, suspiro ¿Qué planeaba hacer Lizzi?

En la puerta principal…

- ¡Cieeel!- el eco del grito que pego al llegar Lady Elizabeth, retumbo por toda la mansión. Dando a entender a los sirvientes y a Ciel, que su prometida ya estaba dentro de la mansión.

Después del grito pegado por Lady Elizabeth, se podía divisar la figura de Ciel, siempre acompañado por su fiel mayordomo, Sebastián, bajando por la gran escalera a paso rápido, pero pausado, para evitar torpezas.

- Ciel- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia el antes mencionado y abrazarlo- tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Ahora Lady Elizabeth según toda la alta sociedad, era toda una dama. Su cabellera rubia dorada era más pequeña que antes (la tenía hasta los hombros), ahora tenía un buen físico, digno de una mujer de su estatus. Y ahora era mucho más fina y respetuosa, claro es no sacaba que se comportara como de pequeña con las personas cercanas a ella.

- Lo sé, venia escrito en tú carta ¿Qué ocurre Lizzi?- pregunto secamente, como siempre

- ¡Joven amooo!- se escucho el grito que anunciaba que los sirvientes llegaban a la escena- ¡lo lamentamos! ¡Llegamos tarde!- decían en perfecta sincronía los tres

- Jo jo jo- como siempre Tanaka, igual que siempre

- Ciel- susurro sin dejar de abrazarse al cuello de Ciel y poniendo su cabeza en la curva del cuello de este- vamos a tú estudio, tengo que decirte algo en privado…

Ciel asintió y le dio la orden a los demás que regresaran a sus labores cotidianos, ellos dos, como Elizabeth había pedido, subieron al estudio y se sentaron en las cómodas sillas de este.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto muy directo para el gusto de Lizzi Ciel.

- Ciel- susurro antes de bajar la cabeza- ya no somos prometidos

A Ciel esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿Cómo que ya no eran prometidos? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto intentando disimular su enfado. No es que estuviera enfadado por que amaba a Lizzi, no él nunca conoció algo más que el amor paterno o de amigos. Pero lo que realmente le enfadaba era que nadie le había consultado a EL, la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive.

- Porque… primero que nada… eh conocido a alguien que me gusta mucho, más que nadie… además yo sé que no me amas así que… es lo mejor para los dos ¿No?- Dijo Elizabeth apenada- además, su majestad dijo que estaría bien si… tú te casabas con la familia noble más poderosa después de la real… la heredera de esa familia es muy linda según me dijeron, pero a los de esa familia le dicen "Las serpientes de su majestad" además, dicen que esta maldita ¿Sabes porque?

- No…- Ciel quería saber más sobre esa familia, pero primero que nada debía conocer a su ahora nueva "prometida"

- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte- recupero su ánimo de siempre en un parpadeo- la eh invitado a ella, a su ama de llaves y a sus tres sirvientas a que vengan a vivir aquí contigo, para que se conozcan más rápido. Pero no te preocupes. Yo me quedare aquí un tiempo, quiero ver cómo te llevaras con ella.

- Lizzi…- la chica jamás cambiaria

- Dile a Sebastián y a los demás que llegara esta noche, y yo volveré para cenar, junto con mis cosas- Dicho esto salió de la habitación muy rápido

- Señorita- dijo su fiel sirvienta, Paula, extendiéndole su mano para subir al carruaje

- Sebastián- dijo Ciel saliendo de la habitación, el mencionado le prestó su total atención- investiga a la familia con el nombre impuesto "Las serpientes de su majestad, es una orden, tiene que ser antes de esta cena

- Entendido- hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Unas horas más tarde…

- Joven Amo- interrumpió Sebastián en al estudio de Ciel- Los invitados han llegado

- ¿Invitados?

- Al parecer, han venido a conocer a su nueva prometida

- Ahh, diles que ya bajo- dijo cansado

- Entendido- hiso una reverencia y salió del estudio a paso pausado

En la sala…

- ¿¡Como será la nueva prometida del conde!- preguntaba emocionado Lau- Sera divertido conocerla ¿No Ranmao?- un asentimiento de parte de la chica

- El joven amo ya baja

- Una limpieza profunda, sin una mancha, impresionante- dijo Claude serio, como siempre

- Soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive ¿Qué ocurriría si no soy capaz de hacer esto?- respondió con una sonrisa Sebastián

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama la nueva prometida de Ciel?- pregunto con una sonrisa Soma

- No lo sabemos, llegara dentro de unas horas, junto con su ama de llaves y sus dos sirvientes- respondió serio

- Sebastián- dono, ¿Ya ah preparado la cena o me dejara ayudarlo?- pregunto Agni con una sonrisa

- Ya la eh preparado, pero aun así gracias por su oferta- respondió cortes el demonio

- Ah como siempre excelente Sebastián- san- le admiraba el príncipe indio

- Gracias por su cumplido

- Solo tengo una nueva prometida, no es razón para que todos vinieran- dijo teniéndose las sienes

De pronto se abrieron las puertas de la mansión repentinamente, provocando que todos voltearan repentinamente a ver al causante.

- ¡Ciiieeeel!- Lady Elizabeth entra de nuevo en escena, abrazando posesivamente al propietario de la mansión

- ¡Lizzi!- dijo medio aturdido, no se esperaba aquello

- ¡Señorita!- entro también Paula, cargada con muchas maletas

- Al parecer todavía la nueva prometida no ah llegado- dijo Lau con una sonrisa

De pronto se escucha el relinchar de un caballo, en el jardín principal.

- Ah ¡ya han llegado!- Dijo emocionado Lau

- ¡Y- Ya voy!- Grito como siempre atolondrada la única sirvienta mujer de la mansión Phantomhive

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una pelinegra, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas a los extremos de su cabeza, las cuales seguían hasta mitad de su espalda, con algunos mechones sobre su rostro y otros alrededor de este, dándole un aspecto frágil. Tez palida, ojos carmesíes oscuro, cuerpo y fracciones finos. Tenía puesto un kimono rojo con dibujos de flores negras, obi roja. Todo el kimono estaba muy pegado al cuerpo, resaltando su excelente físico.

- Mucho gusto- hiso una reverencia- soy la sirvienta de la familia Zafir es un placer.

- Eh… ¿¡Eh! ¡Eh! E- El gusto e- es mío- Grito la pelirroja

- ¿¡Qué ocurre Maylene! ¿¡Por que tanto albo- no pudo seguir hablando porque se quedo embobado mirando a la chica que tenía en frente, hasta se le cayó el cigarrillo y se sonrojo.- ¿Qui- quien e- es?

- Sirvienta de la familia Zafir- dijo Maylene en el mismo estado que el rubio.

- ¡oigan! ¿A que se debe tanto alboroto?- exigió Ciel entrando a la habitación, seguido de todos los chismosos. La joven (tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Pula) al verlos, los examino rápidamente. Eh hizo una reverencia.

- Mi nombre es Susan East- levanto su torso, desasiendo la reverencia- Soy la sirvienta principal de la familia Zafir, un placer conocerlos

- ¡El gusto es nuestro!- dijo Lau emocionado

- ¿Ah que has venido? ¿Y cuál es la familia Zafir?- pregunto tajante Ciel, jamás había escuchado sobre esa familia

- Joven amo- le llamo Sebastián- la familia Zafir es más conocida por su, sobrenombre auto impuesto por su majestad, "La susurradora serpiente de la reina"

- Ah, ya veo- respondió Ciel- entonces eres la sirvienta de mi prometida ¿Ah que has venido?

- Disculpe la molestia de venir a estas horas, y sin su prometida, lo que ocurre es que, los han prometido cuando mi ama estaba fuera del país, más específicamente en Japón, de ahí mi atuendo. Cuando se entero que la habían prometido tomo un barco hacia aquí inmediatamente, pero como llegamos recién hace unas horas ah ido a cambiarse a la casa principal, y a recoger sus cosas, como nos dijo por carta Lady Elizabeth.

- Ah, ya veo- dijo suspirando Ciel, en serio quería conocer a su nueva prometida, y aun más el significado de ese sobrenombre que llevaba su familia- ¿Ah que hora aproximadamente llegara?

- Dentro de unos minutos- esto si sorprendió a todos- solo eh venido a aclarar el motivo de la tardanza

- Ah, en ese caso ¿Quisieras acompañarnos con el té?- pregunto Sebastián con una sonrisa

- No quisiera ser molestia- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Vamos, es por haberte tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí- apoyo Lady Elizabeth. La chica ante las suplicas de todos no pudo más que salirle un gotaso anime en la cabeza y aceptar.

Ya en la sala tomando té… (Me siento como una francesita escribiendo esto XD)

- Kimono- dijo Ranmao llamando la atención de todos- lindo Kimono

- Gracias Ranmao- dono- dijo Susan con una sonrisa- mi ama lo ah elegido

- Tiene que tener excelente gusto para que ah Ranmao le guste- dijo Lau muy impresionado. Susan solo atino a sonrojarse levemente ante el comentario.

- Cambiando de tema- interrumpió Alois- ¿Qué clase de mujer es la prometida de Ciel?

- Pues e- no continuó dado a que tocaron la puerta- pues la conocerá en estos momentos Alois- sama

Ahora sí, todos estaban nerviosos (Si, hasta Claude, Ciel y Sebastián XD) al fin conocerían a la tan esperada prometida. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con una chica de aproximadamente 10 o 15, cabello dorado, casi más que el oro mismo, suelto hasta la cintura, con dos grandes mechones a los dos lados de su cara, cubriéndole cada uno mitad de los dos ojos. Ojos carmesíes muy intenso, y muy brillantes, dos gemas hermosas a la vista de tanto los humanos como los demonios ahí presentes. Tez palida, y cuerpo de aspecto delicado, traía puesto un vestido liso color azul oscuro, con en vez de un cinturón, un lazo esmeralda (para los que no entiendan, tenía una cinta en vez de cinturón, y el moño no era muy grande y lo tenía en la espalda), un listón del mismo verde en su cuello, y unos guantes blancos largos hasta sus codos.

Al costado derecho, al izquierdo y atrás de ellas, había una sirvienta una igual a la otra en cada uno de los lugares antes mencionados, tendrían la misma edad que los sirvientes trillizos de Alois Trancy, pelirrojas con el cabello en una trenza, la de la derecha la tenía sobre el hombro izquierdo, la de la izquierda sobre el hombro derecho, y la de atrás la tenía para atrás, además de tener anteojos. Ojos bi color, la de la derecha los tenía violeta y rojo, la de la izquierda celeste y rojo, y la de atrás verde y celeste. Todas eran de tez palida, parecían, al igual que Susan, finas y sus expresiones estaban adornadas con unas sonrisas divertidas. Todas tenían una falda negra, hasta las rodillas, lisa y pegada al cuerpo, una camisa (como las de las sirvientas comunes y corrientes de esa época) banca, con arriba unos escotes en V negros (Si, existían en esa época XD), tacones negros, no muy empinados. Y al igual que antes todas tenían guantes, solamente que largos son dedos. Los trillizos de Alois al verlas se quedaron embobados, al parecer se habían enamorado a primera vista cada uno de una diferente ¡Y justamente de otras trillizas!

- E- Es un placer- dijo tímida la rubia ante las miradas de todos, los cuales regresaron sus mentes a este mundo cuando la escucharon hablar- Mi nombre es Rose Zafir

- Encantado- dijo Ciel agarrando su mano y besándola- Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, tú nuevo prometido- _*Mínimo tiene linda voz*-_ pensaba el oji mar examinándola sin que esta se diera cuenta.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje Señorita?- pregunto Susan

- Muy bien ¿Ya les explicaste el porqué de nuestro retraso?

- Si, como usted me ordeno

- Es un placer- dijeron las trillizas a la vez

- Mi nombre es Miriam Jones- dijo la de la derecha

- Mi nombre es Marie Jones- dijo la de la Izquierda

- Mi nombre es Marilyn Jones- dijo la de atrás

Y así todos se fueron presentando, hasta que Sebastián dijo que iba a servir la cena. Cosa que todos se fueron corriendo hacia el comedor, sabían que la comida de Sebastián era exquisita, y los que no lo sabían los llevaron a rastras. Como no tengo idea de todos los detalles de la cena solo diré que fue exquisita y punto XD.

_Continuara…_


	2. ¿Maldición?

El sol hacia su entrada por las delgadas cortinas color crema de la habitación de Rose, Interrumpiendo su sueño. Pestaño un par de veces para acostumbrar su visión mientras frotaba suavemente sus puños contra sus ojos. Después de unos minutos de repetir estas acciones, se sentó en la cama.

- Susan- dijo a la nada con voz tranquila.

- Buenos Días ¿Qué desea Señorita?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelinegra se encontraba en el medio de la habitación. Pero ahora no traía puesto un kimono como anoche, vestía un vestido de sirvienta. Muy parecido al de Maylene. Solo que este era rojo en vez de azul, y negro en vez de blanco. Además que le llegaba un poco más abajo que a Maylene y lo tenía muy pegado al cuerpo, resaltando aun mas su excelente figura. Pero traía el cabello atado en dos coletas como ayer.

- Buenos Días ¿Tú y los demás ya se han adaptado a la mansión Phantomhive?- Pregunto con tranquilidad.

- Hai, es muy amplia y, por lo que hemos visto, la mantienen muy limpia y ordenada. Lo que la hace aun más hermosa de lo que ya es.- Se notaba que le tenía mucha admiración- Oh, recuerde saludar Alois Trancy- sama, a Lady Elizabeth- sama y a Soma- sama, ellos también se han quedado en la mansión, al parecer quieren ver cómo será su relación con Ciel- sama.

- Muchas Gracias Susan, puedes retirarte- Le respondió mientras se toqueteaba el pelo distraídamente…

- ¿Le traigo su ropa?

- Por favor- le dedico una sonrisa amable. Al segundo la pelinegra desapareció, y volvió a aparecer. Con una pilita de ropa.- Muchas Gracias Susan.

- De nada señorita, cuando termine de vestirse, por favor baje a la sala. - le respondió. Después hizo el ademan de salir de la habitación, pero volteo y volvió a su anterior lugar cerca de la cama de Rose- Un detalle que debe tener en cuenta Lady Rose… Sebastián Michaelis y Claude Faustus ya han comenzado a investigarla.

- ¿Han descubierto algo además del incidente de hace unos años?- pregunto seria, lo que era muy raro, ya que parecía ser amable en vez de sería.

- Nada de nada. Eso déjemelo a mí.- parecía muy segura de sus palabras, con eso logro tranquilizar a la rubia.

- Arigatou, Susan.

- Por nada, My Lady.- Dicho eso, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta de madera y se quedo parada en el umbral.

- Con permiso- dijo viendo como los otros dos estaban preparando el desayuno.

- Oh Susan- dono buenos días- le saludo Agni

- Buenos Días Susan- san- también saludo Sebastián.

- Sebastián- dono, Agni- dono ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- pregunto sin moverse del umbral.

- Ahora que lo dices ¿Te importaría hacer polvo el té?

- Hai, no hay problema- dicho esto empezó a hacer lo que Sebastián le pidió, y al poco tiempo los tres terminaron el desayuno. Según lo que había dicho Sebastián, los sirvientes de la casa Trancy no los habían ayudado, porque él NUNCA dejaría que pusieran un pie en SU cocina. Y se notaba a millas que él y Claude tenían una rivalidad increíblemente grande.

Buenos Días- saludo la rubia al bajar las imponentes escaleras. En la sala se veían a Alois, a Lady Elizabeth, al príncipe Soma y a Ciel. Al parecer los cuatro se habían quedado charlando hace un rato- ¿Me eh levantado tarde?

- No, no- le decía Elizabeth moviendo las manos en gesto de negativa de una forma exagerada- nos hemos levantado hace unos minutos, no te preocupes

- Ah, que bien- el alivio fue notorio- ¿Han dormido bien?

- Si- respondieron al unisonó los cuatro

- Que gusto- Ciel se sonrojo levemente ante estas palabras -_*¿Por qué sonríe así? ¿Acaso le causa risa algo?*- _pensaba el azabache pendiente de cada palabra, gesto y movimiento que hacia la oji rubí.

- El desayuno está listo- anuncio Sebastián entrando a la sala.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo emocionado el príncipe Indio. Todos fueron hacia el amplio comedor, en el cual los esperaban; seguro que Claude, Hannah y los trillizos habían hecho la limpieza del comedor, porque te podías reflejar en el piso. Las trillizas ahora, tenían el mismo atuendo que anoche, solo que en vez de trenzas, tenían coletas, en las mismas posiciones que ayer. Ellas seguro se habían encargado de la limpieza de la mansión junto con los sirvientes de los Phantomhive. Y como dije antes, Agni, Sebastián y Susan se encargaron de toda la deliciosa comida que había sobre la mesa.

- Es un té rojo, cultivado en las afueras de Manchester; Acompañado con budín de chocolate con crema y fresas, tarta de manzanas recién sacada del horno con una leve capa de azúcar…- (n/a: mejor no sigo diciendo los innumerables postres que había sobre la gran mesa, estoy babeando… en serio XD)

- ¡Wow! ¡Todo parece tan delicioso!- decía la rubia de ojos verdes sin saber por dónde empezar. Todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, Ciel no despegaba, su bien disimulada mirada, de su nueva prometida. Tenía algo, no se… Hechizante, por así decirlo, por una parte sentía un gran interés por saber el porqué del apodo de su familia. Por otra parte, también sentía mucha nostalgia al verla, como si ya la conociera. Pero estaba seguro que no era así. Esos ojos… el jamás había dos joyas tan penetrantes y amables como esas.

- ¡Ciel!- se escucho un grito proveniente de la puerta, todos voltearon a ver al que lo hizo. Se sorprendieron al ver a una chica de rasgos casi idénticos a los de Ciel, Sus ojos eran azul cielo, y su tez igual o más palida que la de Ciel, casi porcelana. Mirada gatuna, cabello negro largo hasta la cadera, vestido azul oscuro con partes negras y otras blancas y joyas a juego con su vestido. Detrás de ella había una joven de aproximadamente la misma edad que Paula y Susan. Ojos rojos opacos, más bien apagados. Cabello más negro que la misma noche hasta un poco debajo de media espalda y tez muy palida. Tenía un abrigo negro con detalles dorados que le llegaba desde la cintura y hasta el comienzo de la cabeza, sin mangas y con un cinturón negro, que detallaba más su figura. Falda negra lisa hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas. Botas altas con diseños dorados. Aros de cruses negras con en los bordes rubíes rojos, y algo así como una estrella dada vuelta en el centro. Guantes negros hasta los codos, negros.

- ¡Jenny!- Grito molesto Ciel parándose de su asiento- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Pues te vengo ah visitar ¿Qué más podría hacer yo aquí?- se notaba ah millas que tenían el mismo carácter.

- Ciel ¿Quién es…?- pregunto desconcertada la rubia imperativa.

- Ah, ustedes no la conocen. Ella es mi hermana, Lady Jenny Phantomhive- dijo sentándose nuevamente. Todos, menos Lady Rose, se sobresaltaron ¿Desde cuándo Ciel tenía una hermana? Al notar la tensión en el aire Ciel resoplo, curiosamente al mismo tiempo que Jenny. Y se propuso a explicarlo.- Usen la lógica…- todos expectativos a ver que contestaba. No, no usaban la lógica. Cuando Ciel se disponía a decirles la muy obvia verdad, una voz lo interrumpió.

- Si no la conocían es por que no estaba en el país… ¿Acaso estaba estudiando en el extranjero Jenny- sama?- La perfecta deducción de su prometida lo impresiono de sobremanera. Siendo sinceros. El estaba rodeado de imbéciles, estúpidos e inútiles que no se dignaban a usar siquiera una neurona para pensar en algo tan simple como lo era eso. Tener a alguien de su mismo nivel le alegraba de cierta forma.

- Exactamente…- susurro aun en trance Ciel. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se recupero.- ¿Cómo acertaste a la primera? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo dedujiste tan rápido?- todos los presentes en esa habitación giraron expectantes a la heredera de los Zafir. Era raro que impresionaran así no mas a Ciel, bien lo sabían.

- Pues… todos aquí parecen ser cercanos a Ciel- sama, así que pensé que no pudo haber estado en el país si ustedes no la conocían. Por lo que solo me quedaba una opción, se fue ah algún país de Europa a estudiar o por asuntos de la empresa Phantomhive. Pero si se fue por negocios, abría avisado antes de volver.

- ¡Brillante!- exclamo maravillado el rubio albino.- ¡Rose- san es una genio!

- Alois- sama…- susurro avergonzada la oji rubí.

- ¿Hum? ¿Te eh visto antes?- pregunto Lady Jenny a la heredera Zafir.- Te me haces muy conocida.

- Es verdad tú no estás al tanto de absolutamente nada- suspiro antes de proseguir- Ella es mi nueva prometida. Lady Rose Zafir.

- **¿¡ZAFIR!?**- El grito resonó por todos los cuartos y pasillos, en esencia, la mansión. Todos quedaron atónitos ante tal grito. ¿Qué le ocurría ah esta chica? ¿Acaso era bipolar?

- ¡Oe! ¡Jenny! ¿¡Ah que viene semejante grito!?- Ciel estaba temporalmente sordo por el grito de su hermana.

- ¿Tú… tú no sabes la leyenda de los Zafir?- Jenny estaba totalmente palida y aterrada viendo en la dirección de la rubia. Y Rose estaba claramente incomoda con el tema que había sacado la azabache.

- ¿Ah que se refiere Lady Jenny?- preguntó Alois tocándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Podrías contárnosla?- Soma se veía claramente entusiasmado por la idea de una leyenda. Pasado el efecto del grito, todos mostraban la misma curiosidad, menos Lady Rose, la cual estaba MUY incómoda con el tema.

- Me contaron la leyenda antes de irme hacia Europa, pero no pensé que era cierta.- Decía más para sí misma la Azabache.

- ¿Pues que esperas para contarla?- preguntaba ya harto de la actitud de su hermana.

- Pues… decía que hace algunos siglos, la familia Zafir había logrado atrapar a un verdadero demonio. Furioso el demonio por a ver sido atrapado maldijo a la familia diciéndoles "Cada mujer que engendren, será mi reencarnación. Y cada prometido que mi reencarnación tenga. Morirá en mis manos" Luego de eso, muchos de los prometidos de las mujeres de esa familia morían misteriosamente. Como decía la maldición.

- ¡Mentiras!- dijo Ciel atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo- ¡Si fuera verdad yo ya hubiera muerto!

- En realidad…- la voz de Rose interrumpió los pensamientos de los demás- Lo que quiere decir con prometido es esposo. O sea, si nos casáramos, hay si podrías comprobarlo.

- Pues hagámoslo.- Ciel no mostraba ninguna inseguridad. Eso molesto a Rose ¿Se iba a casar con ella solo por la estúpida maldición?

_Continuara…_


End file.
